


razor

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they’re in the shower. alternately, josh sucks dan off after finding out that he shaves his balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	razor

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those ones where i had absolutely no clue where to go with it and then i just had this random thought that dan probably shaves his balls so. i don't even know.

Josh discovers that Dan shaves his balls on one day in January when Dan walks into their dressing room naked.

Despite the rest of whatever comments are said, Josh is kind of puzzled. What the fuck was Dan doing putting a razor blade that close to his dick? He tries not to think about it.

Josh isn't properly reminded of this fact until mid-May, when he's over at Max and Josh's apartment taking a shower. They'd had a party and Dan was too lazy to walk back to his apartment and then back to Max and Josh's so Josh had let Dan use his shower.

“Can I use one of your razors?” Dan asks, before he goes into the loo. “I forgot mine.”

Josh looks at him. He looks clean-shaven. “You don't need to shave, though,” Josh notes. Dan leans in the doorway.

“I don't need to shave my face,” he says. Josh makes a face.

“I am not shaving my face tonight with the same razor you used to shave your balls,” Josh says firmly. “Can't you skip a shower?”

“If I do I'll get stubble and it itches,” Dan says unfortunately.

Josh sighs. “Fine. But you're buying me a new razor.” He goes to the loo and gets his day-old disposable razor out of his bag. Dan inspects it closely.

“There's only four blades,” he notes.

“Uh, isn't that normal?” Josh asks.

“Mine has five,” Dan says. He sighs. “Whatever. It'll have to do. But if I nick my balls you're driving me to the hospital.”

“Uh, sure,” Josh says. He leaves the bathroom.

Dan has been in the shower for about five minutes when Josh realizes that his teeth are not clean and if he does not brush them right this very second he's going to go mental running his tongue over the front of his teeth. He knocks on the bathroom door to let Dan know he's coming in and then shuts the door behind him. Dan peeks around the shower curtain.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

“If I don't brush my teeth I'm going to die,” Josh says. He quickly wets his toothbrush, squeezes out his toothpaste on it, and shoves it in his mouth. Dan watches him for a second. Oh. Well. Dan is kind of watching Josh's hand move and he can't help but imagine that his dick was in his mouth instead of Josh's toothbrush. Oh god. Dan pushes the curtain back over again and goes back to shaving.

After two minutes – Josh always counts in his head – Josh spits. He runs the tap over his toothbrush and rinses his mouth out. He sighs, running his tongue over his teeth. Smooth. Clean. Much better. Josh is vaguely aware of Dan looking at him and he glances over.

“You alright?” Josh asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Dan says. He shuts the curtain again. Josh furrows his eyebrows and goes over to the shower, pulling the curtain back over, and oh. Dan has a rather nice bum.

“Are you positive you're alright?” Josh asks. Dan starts a bit and he looks over his shoulder.

“Fine,” he says, far too quickly. Josh sees him rinse his razor, then his hands move back down. Oh, he's interrupted his shaving.

“Oh, alright, sorry,” Josh says. He goes to close the curtain again but Dan turns a bit and holds it so Josh can't pull it and Josh notices Dan is hard. Well then. “Oh,” Josh says.

Dan blushes. “Couldn't help it.”

“Do you pop a stiffy every time you shave?” Josh asks pointedly.

“Not usually, but... I was watching you brush your teeth, and...” Dan turns red.

“What?”

“Er, y'know,” Dan says, mimicking brushing his teeth, and it looks vaguely like a blowjob motion, and oh okay Josh gets it.

“Oh,” Josh says again. “Well. I'm sorry. I guess I'll let you finish shaving.”

“I'm almost finished,” Dan says quickly. Josh waits, watching him from behind. Dan's tattoos are all slicked over and glossy under the water and his back curves nicely, and Josh can almost see Dan's ribs a little. Josh sighs. It takes about a minute but eventually Dan finishes and he rinses off, looking back over at Josh. “Out of curiosity, if you don't shave, do you trim?” he asks.

“Trim,” Josh says. He bites his lip. “If you want to see...”

Dan nods. He would very much like to see.

Josh pulls his shirt off first, then pulls his boxers and jeans off together. He's already hard. Dan stares a little.

“It looks nice trimmed,” he says softly. Josh smiles weakly. He can't say he's ever been complimented on his pubes before.

“Thanks,” Josh says.

Dan gestures for Josh to get into the shower with him. So he does.

Dan kind of holds Josh's wrist and he can feel his pulse shudder under his fingers. Josh swallows visibly. Dan guides his hand to his thigh and then over to close Josh's hand over his balls, and wow. Smooth. Kind of nice. Josh smiles.

“Can't say I blame you for shaving,” he says. Dan smiles too. Josh steps a little closer to him and holds Dan's waist, kind of palming him for a few moments. Dan's breath hitches. Josh's hand moves back up to his cock and he's never been with a guy before so he's not sure he's ready for the sex but he figures he can give a blowjob pretty well.

“Josh,” Dan whispers. Josh swallows.

“Yeah?” Josh asks.

Dan doesn't say anything. He just reaches over and grabs Josh too, and Josh is caught a little off guard so he leans forward and holds Dan's shoulder, and he looks down and they're both just wanking each other off and that's nice. Dan holds Josh's neck and lifts his head and kisses him, soft but definitely heated, and Josh decides to just go for it and he tugs on Dan's hair as he presses his back to the wall. He lets go of Dan, nudges his hand off him, and then kneels.

“Josh,” Dan says again firmly.

Josh is quiet. He goes back to wanking Dan off a bit, considering how to go about doing this. Well. He's gotten head before so he figures he can just do what he likes done to him, right? He leans forward and gives him an careful lick. Mostly tastes like water. He licks more, feeling Dan tense up a bit. He decides to just go for it. He closes his mouth over Dan's head, and Dan runs his hands through Josh's damp hair. Oh god. He gently nudges Josh down a bit so he slides down till Dan nudges the back of his mouth. He's kind of scared to try to deep throat so he holds Dan's base and bobs a little on what he can, touching the rest of him in time with the movements of his head. Josh glances up at Dan to see if he's doing well and he's pretty sure he is because Dan is staring at him with his mouth hung open. Josh figures that's a good thing.

“Josh,” Dan says all breathy, and Josh uses his free hand to reach down and wank so hard he might pull his cock off. He keeps bobbing on Dan, a little harder this time, taking more of him so that his head presses against the back of his throat. He catches a weird angle and he gags a little but Dan groans. He must like that. Josh makes more of them and he feels Dan kind of tense up in his mouth. He makes another little gagging noise. He pulls off and drools on himself coughing. Dan sighs. He runs his hand through Josh's hair.

“Am I doing alright?” Josh asks, and Dan nods eagerly. Josh bites his lip. He takes Dan's hand and puts it in his hair, leaning back forward and wrapping his mouth around the head of Dan's cock. He doesn't move. Dan gets the hint.

“Fuck,” he whispers. He pulls Josh down on his cock and fucks his mouth and Josh just pays attention to wanking while Dan pulls his hair. He gags a little sometimes but he doesn't mind it since Dan gets a little harder every time he does. Josh moans around him, turning his hand to wank overhand a bit. He purrs again and Dan tugs hard on Josh's hair and then pushes him all the way off and Josh thinks, oh, okay, cumshot, and he opens his mouth. Dan moves his hand on his cock twice before he comes, spilling mostly into Josh's mouth and over his lips. He kind of makes a face and closes his mouth and Dan comes on his his cheek a little too.

“Bleh,” Josh says. He spits on the shower floor. “Sorry. Didn't realize it'd be so bitter.” Dan pets Josh's hair.

“It's alright,” Dan says. He helps Josh up and he licks his cum from Josh's cheek and then smiles. “C'mere.” He pulls Josh back under the water and takes his washcloth and wipes Josh's face clean. Josh rinses his mouth out and once he's sufficiently clean Dan reaches down and starts working Josh again.

“Mm,” Josh sighs. He holds onto Dan, pressing his lips to his shoulder. Dan rubs Josh's hip, smiling at the bit of a tummy he feels there. He twists his wrist and slides his thumb back and forth over Josh's head and Josh moans. “Like that,” he breathes. Dan keeps doing that and after maybe another thirty seconds or so Josh moans and comes, unloading on Dan's hand and onto his hip. Dan purrs. He works him for another moment after he's finished and then licks his fingers.

“There,” Dan says softly. He pecks Josh on the lips. “I'll get you a new razor later, okay?” Josh smiles.

“Okay,” he says. He wraps his arms around Dan. “Can you wash my hair?”

So Dan washes Josh's hair, and they kiss in the shower until the water runs cold.


End file.
